A Familiar Force
by Jeggetts
Summary: After defeating the Gene Worm Adrian Shephard thought it was his fate to be forever sealed in an endless void. However it turns out that someone has an... interest in the events that will take place on a world called Halkegenia.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

**This story follows the journey of one Adrian Shephard, protagonist of the Opposing Force expansion as he now has to deal with a girl who has more personal issues than Black Mesa had safety issues. Just let that sink in…**

* * *

Corporal Adrian Shephard finally struck the killing blow on the towering, withering green monster in front of him. The purple orb in the creature began to cackle and pulsate wildly sending cracks of light up the screaming creature. The creature began lashing out with its tentacle's, one of which knocked a pillar that was alongside Shephard. With a slow, deep rumble it began to topple down on top of him.

Through cracked lenses in his mask Shephard's eyes betrayed no fear, only acceptance that came from a man who had no fear of death. He had witnessed so much… had so much of his life turn out to be a lie. Everything he had believed in had fought for… none of it true.

Yes he welcomed death now. He closed his eyes.

But the impact never came.

The roaring of the creature was gone. In its place were the sounds of a V-22 Osprey, chugging away melodiously.

He opened his eyes; he was sitting in the same seat in the V-22 when he arrived, the mountains of the New Mexico desert swiftly going by outside.

And standing before him, smiling like a condescending teacher, the G-man, his briefcase by his side. He opened his mouth and a deep slithering voice oozed out.

"Ssso, Corporal Shephard, we meet _at last. _Please, don't think that I've been… avoiding you, a great many matters require my _attention_ in these… troubled times." He smiled falsely. "I do hope you understand." He took a sudden, choked breath, sounding like he had just swallowed something unpleasant. "And… now I require a further indulgence, on your part. I cannot _close_ my report until every loose end has been tied up."

That was something Shephard understood quickly. Loose ends… like those the military had been slaughtering. His fellow soldiers, turned into heartless, mindless killers, something which disgusted Shephard to no end.

"The biggest embarrassment has been… Black Mesa Facility, but I think that's finally taken care of, itself."

He spoke in a disjointed, unfamiliar manner. But his words were all so well pronounced, it wasn't like he was foreign. It was like he had the dictionary, but none of the grammar.

A gradual flash of white light blinded Shephard, the distant rumble of an explosion still managing to make his ears ring from this distance. His eyes widened as he realized exactly what that was.

The G-Man smiled.

"Quite so."

Shephard couldn't find the will to speak. They were all gone. Everyone he had met, everyone he had saved and spared and seen… all of them, burnt to nothing.

With another blinding flash and the sound of a teleportation, the Osprey suddenly found itself surrounded by green sky. The occasional small, floating island drifted past. But Shephard wasn't interested in that. He was only concerned with the murdering scum in front of him.

As hard as he tried to stand up, however, he couldn't. It was as though his body simply didn't want to function. He couldn't even clench a fist or wriggle his toes. All he could do was move his head and even that seemed to take the greatest of efforts.

Either the G-Man didn't know or didn't care about his predicament, because he simply continued on. "But _there _is still the _linger_ing matter of… wit_ness_es. I admit I have a fascination with those who _adapt _and _survive _against all odds…" He smiled. "They rather remind me of myself."

The way he smiled, it was like he knew that Shephard would want to kill him for the comment. This bastard was fully aware of Shephard's immobility.

The scene behind him changed again, this time however there was just nothing, an endless black expanse with the occasional streak of light, like a star whizzing past.

"If for no _other _reason, I have argued to preserve you, for a _time_. While I believe a civil servant like yourself understands the importance of… discretion, my employers are not quite so trusting, and, rather than continually subject you to the irresistible human temptation of _telling all_, we've decided to…" He paused to swallowed loudly, "…_convey _you somewhere you can do no possible harm… and where no harm can come to you."

The door to the cockpit slid open, revealing a pulsating green portal inside. The G-Man nodded to Shephard with the slightest tip of his head, and moved towards the portal. He stopped and turned halfway, looking to Shephard.

"I'm sure you can imagine there are worse… alternatives."

With the barest of smiles, he turned, straightened his tie, and walked into the portal.

And with a flash, he was gone.

Shephard stared after him, waiting for the portal to close or for the door to slide shut. Or for his arms to suddenly gain the ability to move. But… nothing. Just nothing.

That was it then. He had survived aliens, Black Mesa, agents sent by his own government to silence everyone… all of it so he could be left here to float in nothingness for eternity. His breathing disappearing into the endless void beyond.

Shephard closed his eyes, his voice barely audible even in the deafening silence around him.

"Nothing… it was all for nothing…"

Mercifully, darkness overcame him before his thoughts could drive him insane.

* * *

Subject: Adrian Shephard. Age 22

Status: Detained. Further evaluation pending

* * *

The blackness surrounded him, consumed him.

Seconds passed.

Then…

"_Corp_oral Shephard, awake at last."

Shephard slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw he was still in the osprey. And more importantly he could actually move now. Good. He fully intended to use his regained ability to plant two hands around this bastard's neck.

"It seems my… Employers have come around. After further _cons_ideration they have authorized me to offer you a job. After all, one can hardly disclose a secret long after the… cat has been out of the bag." The G-man continued, unfazed by Shephard's intents.

Probably due to the strange energy field separating him from the marine.

"I suspected you were… displeased the last time we had a heart to heart." He smirked. "I'm pleased to see you still have your usual drive."

Shephard stood up, but chose to hold his tongue. He had no intention of giving him the privilege of hearing him speak. Looking at himself he noticed most of his weapons were gone. Only his wrench and knife remained.

"I would like to apologize for the removal of most of your weapons, but considering the nature of this assignment, if you choose to accept, it was felt they would be _exces_sive. However I believe the power vest and mask are rightfully yours."

"Of course the choice is ultimately _yours_ to make. I believe the door should be…"

A green glow emerged behind Shephard, turning he saw a large green smooth oval in the doorway to the cockpit. It was different than the other portals he had witnessed, it wasn't chaotically swirrling with energy just floating there, almost inviting really.

"Ah right on time." The G-man mused.

"Just step into the portal and I will take that as a _yes._ If you wish to decline well…" he swallowed loudly, as if the next choice was particularly unpleasant to him.

"I _can _offer you a battle you have no hope of sur_viving_. It would be a shame for this new… _chapter_ in your life to be cut short."

"Time to choose."

Had Shephard been in a talking mood he would not have been able to tell that prick in the suit to fuck off fast enough. All the people who were still alive in Black Mesa, everyone he thought he saved… all dead due to the smirking piece of shit behind the energy field. Hell he prevented him leaving in the first place. Now he just expected Shephard to work for him?

He mentally sighed.

But what else could he do? He could reject the offer, but he had no doubts the G-man would follow up on the 'battle you have no hope of surviving'. So that was it then? He survived Black Mesa, just to become a goddammed pawn? No. Slave. He was willing to accept death before because he honestly thought there was no way out.

But now...

He clenched his fists.

There was only one way out of here alive, and both present knew it.

But this wasn't over he told himself. He had no intention of letting the smug snake get his way forever. One way or another he was going to find a way free himself.

Making his choice he finally stepped into the portal, whiteness beginning to take him.

"Wisely done. Oh and Corporal… Mind the explosion."

_Explosion!? That lying sack of-_

BOOM

* * *

Whiteness was still in Shephard's eyes even as he reached for his knife, his body instantly getting ready for combat. His vest thankfully absorbed the worst of the explosion. He looked around but saw the whiteness was replaced with smoke preventing him from seeing anything beyond the front of his knife.

His body tensed as a wind blew away the smoke and revealed…

Huh.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting but he knew it wasn't a group of teenagers dressed in robes in front of him. His eyes went over them, searching for any kinds of threats but he found none. From the kids at least, the creatures surrounding them were another thing. Most looked threatening, some looked stupid but Shephard knew better than to discount them because of that. Headcrabs proved that better than anything.

He shifted his head to the left and saw a balding man with glasses who could very well could pass for a scientist from Black Mesa. He actually seemed somewhat shocked to see him, almost as if he saw a ghost. He appeared to get over it shortly.

Nothing happened for the first five seconds, only Shephard's breathing in the mask breaking the silence.

After five seconds however the entire group erupted into laughter, pointing and laughing at him.

Wait…

Not him.

He honestly had no idea how he missed the small pink haired girl in front of him who was looking at him with a look of terror and disbelief. She looked wobbly in the knees, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Someone from the crowd spoke above the rest in a foreign language, though it didn't take a translation to figure out it was mocking in nature. It also didn't take a translation to figure out that pinky was defiantly not amused by it.

Adrian didn't know what to make of this. This was his job? Going back to school?

…_Bit Horrifying actually._

At this point he lowered his knife, but didn't sheath it, the creatures gathered here looked like they were under the kids control and as long as he didn't do anything he hoped they wouldn't either. He knew he couldnt take them all on and hope to win with just his wrench and knife.

The older man turned to the pink haired girl and a conversation began, and though he still couldn't understand the language he gathered they were talking about him if the constant gestures were any indication.

Pinky at this point looked livid. With a set jaw and slightly red eyes she marched over. When she got close however she stopped and pinched her nose, her face scrunching up indicating that she must have smelled something pretty rancid.

In other words him. Ten hours of accumulating blood, both alien and human, and being force to take a swim in raw sewage had probably taken a toll on his hygeine. If the girl's face was anything to go by he was lucky he didn't kill the grass around him.

Regaining her composure, though still with her nose pinched, she said more words in her language again. Shephard realized he hadn't said anything to make the language barrier noticeable to them yet. Time to change that.

"I can't understand you."

The pinkette's eyes widened and another round of laughter came from the crowd. The girl in front of him whipped around and yelled something at a redhead from the crowd. He could sympathize. It was starting to grate his nerves too. She turned back to him and made a motion for him to remove his mask.

It was the only thing preventing the stink of various filth from affecting him as well, but at the same time the inside of his mask had not fared much better. The inside was coated with numerous specks of blood he had occasionally coughed up during battle. He figured he really couldn't be worse off. Taking it off he felt the warm rays of the sun hit his face in a long time, eyes hurting slighly due to the polarization of his lenses gone.

He took in a breath of fresh unfiltered air, damn if being so close to death doesn't make you appreciate the small stuff. The girl in front of him however was oblivious to his elation and pointed to his head and then to the ground indicating she wanted him to kneel.

Knife still by his side he slowly made his way down, much to the girls annoyance. After being transported to an alien planet, having each and every one of his previously held beliefs shattered, and gaining the interest of an interdimensional bureaucrat Shephard wondered if anything could truly surprise him anymore. He got his answer when she put her stick to his head muttered a few words and promptly kissed him.

Yes. He could say with absolute certainty that he did not see this coming.

He could feel her fingernails slightly digging into his face, her soft lips tembeling against his. She was trying real hard not to breathe, something which Shephard could hardly blame her for. As nice as it was to breathe in air without it being filtered it also made the smell of raw sewage pretty damn potent.

She pulled away a second later, looking redder than a one of those electricity shooting aliens' eyes, though whether it was from embarrassment or her holding her breath he couldn't say. Instantly afterword a sharp hot pain exploded in his left hand. Quickly slipping off his glove he saw with a slight horror as symbols began etching themselves onto his flesh. He had to admit, he didn't see that coming either.

"What the fuck is this?"

"That" the girl replied now speaking English, haughtiness evident in her voice "is the mark that proves you're my familiar. I am now your Master."

* * *

Through it all in a place just in the corner of everyone's eye a certain presence was watching with great interest. It watched as the runes marked Shephard. On this day long held suspicions were confirmed.

After relaying the information it had received new orders.

* * *

Subject: Louise Vallière. Age 16

Status: Under Evaluation.

* * *

**Not much to say right now. I love Familiar of Zero and I love Half Life and I always wondered why no one bothered to combine (hah!) them and thus this fic is born. So let me know what you think, constructive criticism is favored here. And Enjoy!**


	2. Job Oreintation

A Familiar Force

Chapter 1: Job Orientation

**I do not own Half Life or Zero no Tsukima. They are owned by Valve and the owner of ZNT respectively.**

* * *

"Excuse me, Sir?" The balding man piped up.

Shephard swiftly turned to face him, his knife being brought back up in front of him. After that little stunt his paranoia was back up.

Except for the slight movement of the eyes there was no indication he even saw the knife. Or noticed the smell Shephard noted.

"I understand this must be a new experience for you, but rest assured none of us here mean you any harm."

The hateful glare from miss pinky coming his way said otherwise.

"In fact this is a new occurrence for us as well! You're the first human ever summoned." Yeah about that…

"And the first commoner as well…" the pinkette grumbled.

"Please, put away your knife. You have my word you will not be harmed."

Shephard began to consider his options. On the one hand he didn't fancy having another person having a say in what he has to do. Her less so perhaps, because she seemed the type to constantly remind him about it. On the other hand he had a feeling if he refused this could turn ugly very fast.

He was outnumbered. He had no guns. And to be frank there was something off about the man standing in front of him.

There was no malevolence or anything but at the same time he couldn't shake the feeling he was getting. It was the same feeling he got when he looked at some of the older Marines back home, like they've seen so much it was a rare thing that ever gave them pause anymore.

And more likely than not they've already devised a plan to take you down if ever posed a threat to them. In short: Dangerous. If there's one rule they wanted to hammer into you back at training it was 'You are not a superman'. With his PCV out of energy he was hardly in a position to disagree.

They also hammered another thing home: Improvise, adapt, and overcome. Time to start implementing that. First step: Be polite.

He sheathed his knife. "I guess I don't have many options here Mr.…?"

"Colbert. Jean Colbert" the man replied.

He nodded. "Where am I?"

"You are in the Tristain Academy of Magic. Young Miss Vallière here summoned you." He said gesturing to the pink haired girl. She blushed a little, averting her eyes.

Shephard however was focusing on one word in that sentence.

Magic. An _Academy_ of magic. That meant every single person here, barring him of course, was capable of using it. He suddenly felt very uneasy when he thought about how close that girl's wand was to his head. In fact he looked upon the crowd with a new wariness. How easily he dismissed them as a threat.

He knew it should have surprised him more. Hell he just came from a place where science and hard facts reigned supreme. But considering everything that's already happened to him it would be a bit silly to suddenly declare something impossible.

Colbert spoke up again. "If I may, can I have a look at those runes on your hand?"

Glancing at his hand he obliged. Colbert looked at them and started scribbling down something in his notebook."Interesting. Almost, well…" he trailed off lost in his thoughts.

More voices and Jeers rose up from the crowd.

"Real divine and beautiful Familiar you have there Zero, I can smell him from here!"

"Once a Zero always a Zero!"

"Tabitha, keep an eye on your dragon. She looks hungry." Said a redhead to a bluette.

Shephard looked at said dragon and found she was indeed watching him with an unceasing, almost longing gaze, those emerald green eyes never leaving his form since he arrived. Right. The blood. It must smell like catnip to the beast. How on earth it smelled it over the prevalent sewage stink he had no idea. Not helping matters was the way it licked its lips exposing some pretty sharp looking teeth that no doubt could chew through his vest in one bite.

However the one named Tabitha merely raised her staff and bonked its head and said 'No Eating.'

The dragon let a noise (mewl?) of disappointment. The Marine made a mental note to always look up from now on.

He was so focused on the dragon that he hadn't noticed Colbert had pulled away for some time and was watching him with an amused expression.

"Do not worry, all Familiars obey their masters without question."

"I'd think _you'd_ feel a little uneasy if a dragon had you in its sights."

"This is true." Colbert conceded. "Well I'll have Miss Vallière here get you set up here. I have some things to discuss with the principle."

Said girl merely grumbled something, before replying. "Come Familiar!"

As they walked back Shephard noticed the other students actually _levitate_ back to the castle. Oh how much trouble _that_ would have saved him back at Black Mesa…

* * *

Louise was, to put it mildly, extremely unhappy. She wanted a divine, beautiful, powerful Familiar. And what did she get? A Commoner! But not just any commoner. Oh no that would have been too merciful from fate. She got one that was dressed in horribly stained clothes, carried a laughably small blade.

And by Founder did he _reek!_ The effect was amplified as they entered the castle without the breeze to dilute the smell.

She glanced back at him. He had an odd haircut. He had short black hair, but the hair above his ears and most of the back of his head was almost completely shaved off. He was examining the castle. No doubt this was his first time in something other than a ramshackle house.

She sighed. Whether she liked it or not this commoner was now her Familiar. About the only good thing about him was that he proved she wasn't a failure in magic. She needed to establish just who was in charge here.

They were nearing her room when a thought occurred: She didn't fancy her room smelling like… whatever her familiar decided to roll in before he got here! A faint smile tugged at her lips. It was awfully generous of Kirche to lend her the space in front of her room.

She spun on her heels, put her hands on her hips and adopted her best commanding look and voice she could muster. "Who are you Familiar?"

"Shephard." He replied still scanning the castle walls.

"You're a Shepherd?"

"No, my last name is Shephard. First name is Adrian by the way." He turned to face her.

"Would you mind telling me EXACTLY what is going on here? Colbert back there was a little sketchy on details."

She huffed. "I'll let your informal tone go only because of your ignorance. In the future I expect to be referred to as 'Master or Lady Vallière'.

I performed the familiar summoning ritual, a sacred rite in which a magi, like myself, summon a familiar to be their lifelong companion. End result, I got you."

He nodded. "And what exactly is a 'Familiar' supposed to do?"

"Well they protect their master obviously. They also retrieve ingredients for potions, and retrieve regents. They also provide an enhancement in seeing and hearing, basically whatever the familiar can see their master can see as well."

She paused. "Of course you'll only be good for menial labor. Not even ten commoners can even hope to match a mages capabilities."

"Hey I can fight." he replied. He sounded Offended?

She rolled her eyes. "Yes with your club, and wimpy little sword. But mages use magic. You'll be cut down long before you can get close enough."

He opened his mouth, but closed it again without saying anything.

"Now I think we need to address something that has, quite literally, been lingering over this entire conversation: Your smell. No familiar of mine can be expected to smell like that so go clean yourself up. While you're at it you can do my laundry as well."

"So… basically I've been 'contracted' as it were, to be your undying loyal servant, forever doomed to do your laundry?" He said it somewhat distantly as if he were thinking about something.

She hissed. "What did I tell you about your tone familiar? And since you want the explanation of your duties to be so blunt: Yes."

He nodded, and then raised a finger. "One moment please."

He turned and "YOU LOUSY, ROTTEN, SUIT WEARING, BRIEFCASE CARRYING BASTARD!" He bellowed. He took a breath and turned back to a now wide eyed, mouth agape Louise.

"WHAT, WAS THAT?!" she screeched, voice now reaching ear degrading levels.

"Stress release, Master." He replied in a tone that made it seem he hadn't just had an outburst at some unknown figure.

"Well don't do that ever again! Everybody thinks that you're a filthy uncivilized pauper. We don't need you adding crazy to that list!" She said through gritted teeth.

"I'm going to change, wait here."

* * *

Shephard was carrying the laundry basket that held his 'Masters' clothes. She had been sure to remind him (repeatedly) not to touch them until he washed his hands, lest he permanently contaminate them with his stench. Though he tried to ask here where to go to do said task she just seemed content to raise her voice higher and higher.

Externally he was the picture of a calm obedient familiar obeying his master's orders. Internally he was cursing every minute of this goddammed 'assignment' he was on. Here he was a highly trained Marine, one of the deadliest forces on his planet, being made to do laundry. Over qualified did not BEGIN to cover this.

He knew that outburst back there had not particularly professional, or for that matter polite, but still after everything he had been through and guessed what he was going to have to put up with he felt a little yelling had been well within his rights.

Still despite his feelings he had to wonder just why he was sent here. More specifically he wondered why he was put under the order of a girl who had an ego the size of a pit worm and was half as likable. She didn't seem particularly important. The only difference he noticed was she seemed to be different when it came to the magic department if the jeers and taunts by her classmates was any indication.

But it didn't seem like he He would send Shephard here just to provide some relief for her. Hell Shephard doubted that He had any emotion besides plotting His next move.

He briefly wondered if he should say 'To hell with all this' and just run for the hills. But he dismissed that after coming to the conclusion that he would just be putting himself back at square one. He knew his master would come to find him and then he'd be forced to get rid of her one way or another. Then the local law enforcement would be sent and maybe he could fend them off too. But in the end it would just put him back in a hostile area with an increasing number of enemy's.

Considering what happened when she just kissed him he dreaded to think what combat magic could do.

So it looked like for now he was stuck in the improvise phase. Just going to have to make it up as he went along.

"You, Commoner! Are you listening?"

Frowning at having his thoughts interrupted Shephard turned to find a young blonde haired man with a shirt that revealed most of his chest. Near him a young female student in a brown cloak stood with a tray of some food he didn't recognize.

Shephard almost did a double take when he saw her. She had dark brown hair, and bright green colored eyes. All she was missing was some glasses and he might have mistaken her for a certain scientist's daughter.

"You are the familiar Louise summoned, are you not?" he asked with one hand on his hip and another holding a rose.

"Yeah, you could say that." He tried to keep his tone neutral. No point in starting something unnecessary.

He shook his head."It must be pure torture for poor Louise knowing that THIS is her familiar. She couldn't even get a decent smelling one!"

"Of course, I guess you can tell which mercenary is cheapest by their smell. Everyone knows that the Zero is incapable of magic. You were hired to be her "familiar' weren't you?" Well, he was right… in a way.

"A familiar represents the skill of the mage, and you being a hired mercenary means that-"

"You know" Shephard interrupted "I may smell like it, but your still more full of shit than I am." He retorted while walking away from the now stuttering boy.

Okay so that was unnecessary but he didn't care. There were only so many brain cells he was prepared to squander by talking to these people.

He wondered if maybe his 'Friend' sent him here to drive him into the deepest levels of insanity. While it fit in with everything he'd seen so far he only wished it was taking place on a tropical island.

Once again focused on the task at hand the marine again realized he had no idea where to go. He was in no mood to wander all over. He needed someone to point him in the right direction, preferably while acting like a decent person for once.

As he rounded the corner he noticed a girl with dark hair in a black and white outfit dusting a statue. She was humming an unknown tune of some sort. Well she certainly looked like a maid, even complete with the stereotypical headwear. Not seeing anyone else around he calmly walked up behind her and gently tapped her shoulder. The resulting ear ringing made him think it was a mistake.

* * *

Siesta was cleaning. She cleaned the statue of the previous headmaster, her feather duster clearing away the dust with each flick of the wrist. She hummed to herself, a tuneless melody but calming nonetheless. She noticed a certain smell in the air, that was considered by most people repulsive but she considered just another smell. Growing up on a farm does that to people. Still though it was out of place in the Academy. Just what was mak-

She felt a tap on her shoulder. In that instant that simple action however sent a wave of thoughts and emotions racing through her mind. She thought that this was the night she was going to be carried off by some noble and made into a plaything. She remembered that no one else was around as she felt dread and fear grip her. Not helping matters was the subject most of her books covered which gave her imagination plenty to work with. So she decided to do the one thing that would appropriately sum up what she was feeling.

She screamed.

Though it lasted for a second the figure in front of her seemed disoriented. Oh no. She caused him pain. Now what was he going to do? Was he going to 'discipline' her? Was he going to remind her just who her betters were?

The figure in front of her turned out to be a young man who instead merely shook his head. Putting his free hand to his ear he looked at her with deep hazel eyes. She watched back waiting in anticipation for any move that could signify a beating.

None of them moved. Finally he broke the silence.

"You want me to pick that up?" he asked gesturing to the fallen duster. She blushed.

"N-no it's all right I'll get it." She didn't hear any sarcasm or disdain in his voice. Was he being genuine? No of course not she told herself. Nobles would never degrade themselves by doing something simple.

"Sorry about scaring you. I just needed some help with some laundry." He said while gesturing to the basket in his arm.

Siesta actually looked closer at the man. He had black hair, albeit in an odd haircut, VERY stained clothes, and some sort of vest. He didn't seem like a noble. And now she realized just where the smell was coming from. A slight blush appeared on her face again as she searched for the correct words.

"It's okay; I know I smell like shit." Well she would not have worded it so blunt but it was accurate nonetheless.

"If it's not too much trouble could you tell me where I can get these washed, and get myself cleaned up Miss..?

"Siesta" she curtseyed "and I'll wash those for you. While the school does have a bathhouse only nobles are allowed inside. But you can use the servant's, and I'll fetch you some clothes as well while yours are being cleaned."

As she was guiding the man through the castle she realized she didn't know his name.

"Um e-excuse me sir, but I don't think i got your name." she stammered out.

"It's Shephard. Adrian Shephard. Pleasure to meet you Siesta."

* * *

Well as it turned out running into Siesta was an unbelievable stroke of luck. Not only did she help him with the clothes but she also provided some insight into this world. Apparently he was in a place called Tristain, a place where a sort of feudal system was in place. The ruling class used magic; anyone who didn't was a commoner who had to serve their magical counter parts. It had certainly explained why everyone who had talked to him up to this point usually had their heads up their asses at least.

Fortunately Siesta was neither arrogant nor rude. In fact she was probably the kindest person he'd ever met. He also tried to get more information on his 'master'. It turned out he was correct in his suspicions: she was different when it came to magic. As in she failed every spell she ever cast. According to Siesta he was the only proof that she even did one spell right, even if that too also resulted in an explosion.

So a noble whose reputation depends on their magical ability has absolutely none to back it up. Add in constant insults from her peers and Shephard could understand why she was grouchy in general. He felt a pang of sympathy for her. Shephard himself had never been a saint in school but he usually defended kids in need. Usually.

Still though he didn't like the idea of Louise taking out her frustrations on him. He would have to do something about that because there was only so much he was willing to put up with.

They had spent the rest of the tip talking when they finally arrived in the laundry room.

* * *

Siesta hummed as she filled the tubs with warm water and soap. As she did though her eyes wandered over to Shephard's strange clothes. They looked an odd combination of black and white, with numerous stains crisscrossing and splotching in various places. This only applied to the arms and legs however; the center was almost completely clean, if a little foul smelling due to sweat. She attributed that to the strange black vest Shephard was wearing.

It was odd, it seemed very durable but at the same time frail. She rapped a knuckle against it. It wasn't metal, but it didn't seem to make it any less strong. How odd. Shephard had told her that he would rather clean his own equipment so she didn't do anything further. She had managed to fetch him some clothes while he took a bath, but she had to do it on short notice so she hoped they would fit.

Just as she was about to start the door opened and in stepped Shephard, now wearing some borrowed servant's clothes. While the vest had been concealing much of his features these clothes had indeed been a bit tight. She could see his muscles on his arms, and his abs showed through his shirt. He definitely looked strong…

"Uh, Siesta?"

She blushed as she realized she had been staring.

"S-Shephard. You were quick; I had assumed you would have taken longer."

He shrugged. "It wasn't really me that smelled, it was that just my clothes had been pretty much soaked. Although I must admit a good scrub down never felt so good in my life."

"Ah yes. Well let's get started."

Siesta started on Louise's clothes and he started on his.

This wasn't the first time Shephard had to get blood out of clothes, though it was the first time trying to get alien blood out. He only hoped the old technique worked. Run it under cold water to loosen it up, scrape off the crusted material, and judging by how long they had been there it was likely they would have to soak overnight.

He was surprised that Siesta had also known about it too. He thought that being a maid in a school full of brats meant she only knew how to do jobs that the students themselves were usually too lazy to do.

"You know, you're pretty knowledgeable in how to remove bloodstains. Something I should be worried about?" he asked with a grin. The first one in some time.

She blushed a little, but not as much as before. "_You're _covered in bloodied clothes. Should _I _be worried?" she countered with a grin of her own.

"I grew up on a farm. Accidents happen, and buying new clothes isn't always practical." she explained.

With his pants and shirt done he moved on to the vest. He had no intention of leaving his power vest here overnight. A simple scrubbing would do. If 'lady Vallière' complained about stains well too bad. Next the mask. Being rubber made it the easiest to clean, he just gently scrubbed the inside, getting any blood he could. His helmet soon followed suit as did his gloves. He noticed however, with no small amount of discomfort, that the lens in his mask had been repaired.

As he cleaned the maid next to him occasionally glanced his way. Not in a perverted sense (Yet) but out of curiosity. She had seen the scars on his arms, burns, slashes, claw marks, punctures, and they looked somewhat fresh, add in the blood on his clothes and it had been obvious he must have been through quite an ordeal before he was summoned. She wanted to ask him about it, but decided against it as she felt it would be rude.

_Just what has he been through? _

She realized she had been staring again and set back to work on the clothes.

* * *

"There. Just pick up the clothes before dawn; they should be dry by then. Though your clothes might take a little longer." She said as she hung Louise's clothes near a fire.

Siesta glanced at him and became worried when he appeared to be close to falling asleep where he stood, his eyelids slowly getting heavier with each blink.

"Shephard?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

He shook his head clear of grogginess. "Sorry just tired." Ten hours of being constantly under attack, running, gunning, swimming, would do that he supposed. At this point the only thing holding back exhaustion was the stimulants from the vest. Wait.

Right. He took it off.

"Just need to… vest back on." His voice was beginning to slur. He needed to move fast.

As fast as his body would let him at any rate.

"How would that help you?"

He ignored her in favor of the vest. Putting it on he felt around inside one of the pockets for a raised patch. Finding it he closed his eyes. He felt the needles from the vest quickly shoot into his spine linking with his nervous system and the nanomachines once gain flooding his body. The pain of the fusion somewhat woke him up but it would hold until the stimulants kicked in again. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and looked at the maid next to him.

She seemed somewhat confused as to why he was making a show out of putting on a vest. He doubted telling the intricacies of his PCV would serve any other purpose than to add to that confusion.

"Are you sure you're alright? You looked dead on your feet for a second there."

"Yeah. I'm sure." He paused. "Well thank you Siesta, you made a chore quite enjoyable actually." He said while smiling sincerely.

She turned crimson again. "A-ah w-well, it was nothing. Just let me know if you need anything else." She bowed and gave a small smile as she turned.

He turned to leave but as he walked away he thought he heard a 'Kyaa' come from Siestas general direction. He shook his head. He must be worse than he thought if he was hearing things.

* * *

_Wow, the sun set pretty fast. Must have been closer to evening than I thought._

He decided to slip on his mask to test his night vision. Soon everything was coated in a green grainy glow as his mask enhanced any ambient light in the hallway. He also decided to check his vitals. Better safe than sorry after all.

Still at 100.

Without power his vest's reactive armour would not activate. A fully charged vest would protect the user from point blank shotgun blasts. An empty one was essentially glorified kevlar. But how he was supposed to find power in what looked like a medieval version of earth was beyond him. While it was made to accept energy from any source there didn't seem to be _one_ source.

He shook his head. Nothing he could do about it now. Might as well head back to Louise.

* * *

Quietly as possible he opened the door to Louise's room opening it just enough to slip in. Night vision still activated he scanned the room and unsurprisingly found Louise curled up under her covers sound asleep. It was a bit shocking really to see something other than a frown or glare or any other form of hostility on her face. She actually looked peaceful for once.

Deciding to take a look out the window Shephard made a surprising Discovery:

There were two moons. It was a simple matter that ironically complicated things.

He just stared at them with a growing sense of confusion and at the same time clarification. This was concrete proof he wasn't on earth anymore, but at the same time it just raised further questions. Just where was he in the galaxy? Was he even in the same galaxy? Or universe for that matter?

This was unfortunately brining up memories of Xen. He quickly shoved them aside: he quite simply wanted to get to sleep tonight and thinking of that would not help.

So just where was he supposed to sleep? He got his answer in the form of a pile of hay that had prepped in a corner.

He's had to sleep in worse spots in his time with the military but that really wasn't what was bugging him. It was what that pile represented: That she really saw him nothing more than an animal.

He shot a glare at the sleeping girl. She was really beginning to push it.

For all his smugness the G-man, who had stopped fooling him long ago that he was human, was actually treating him better than she was. He was starting to reconsider whether or not to abandon her. Tomorrow. Sleep first, and then decide.

Once again wincing as he took off his vest and mask he began to settle in for the night. He had to admit though: hay was a lot more comfortable than military bunks. Go figure.

Darkness began to overcome him, this time not caused by being knocked out, or being imprisoned, but rather by a welcome night sleep.

* * *

He was dreaming. He had to be if he was looking at one of those electricity shooting aliens. Or to be aware that he was dreaming at all. He was sitting in a cave whose only occupants were him, an alien, and a headcrab being roasted over a fire. The alien seemed to be coughing.

It looked at him, and sighed. "It all started with the Hill…"

What?

"Many have traveled the road you are on. How will your tale be different?"

Sure dreams usually never made sense, but now he's just being cryptic!

"More than one pair of far distant eyes watches you. Although that number is few."

For some reason a small concrete wall behind him broke.

And that was it, he chose to wake up now.

* * *

"Weird dream." He muttered.

Dreams or no his internal clock was still functional at least. He got up and looked outside and saw the sun was still just below the horizon.

Despite the fact he slept on hay he felt completely rejuvenated.

He looked to girl under the covers and wondered if he should wake her up. After putting on the protective gear he decided on yes.

He gently tapped her shoulder. Despite being slower on the draw she had the exact same reaction as Siesta last night, except this time was a bit more dangerous considering she was armed with pillows.

"W-what are you doing in here!?" two pillows came at him, which he dodged.

Apparently somebody was not completely woken up, if two more hastily flung pillows were any indication.

She scrambled backward, falling off the bed onto her bottom wrapping herself up in her blankets in the process. Even if he didn't care for her that much he had to admit it was kind of adorable really.

She stared back at him, her eyes just reaching just over the top of her bed, the cobwebs beginning to clear from her mind as the events of yesterday came back to her.

"Oh yeah. I summoned you."

She looked at her less than dignified appearance and quickly freed herself from the blankets, her face turning red, and adopting the now familiar form of looking like she wanted him dead. "What were you doing, scaring me like that?!"

"Waking you up. I figured you didn't want to be late for classes." He replied honestly. Well, that and he wanted to try and keep the yelling at him to a minimum. Things could be going better.

She considered this, and despite being embarrassed couldn't find fault with his reasoning."Well done familiar, I didn't even tell you to do that." She moved on, eager to put that little episode behind her.

"Now where are my clothes?"

"In the clothing drawer?" he gestured, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I know that! I mean why are they not in front of me?"

"Because you haven't gotten them out?" he offered.

"You mean because _you _haven't gotten them out! Now I am ordering you: get them out and dress me!"

He stared at her blankly, trying to understand why she wasn't freaked out in the slightest at what she was suggesting.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Louise, listen to me very carefully: I am a man, you are a girl. Can you please put two and two together and see why that might be a little awkward for both of us?"

She simply put her hands on her hips. "You are not a man, you are a familiar, it doesn't matter if you see me."

Shephard decided to call her bluff.

"Okay then. Undress."

"What?" her commanding look disappeared leaving a surprised one in its place.

"Well you want me to dress you, so you're going to need to take off your nightgown."

Inwardly Shephard smiled as she finally understood exactly what she asked.

"…get out and wait for me outside."

* * *

The wait was not long. She came back out, fully dressed in a black skirt, long stockings and a matching cloak. She gestured for him to follow. As they neared the dining hall the sounds of students conversing and the smell of food became stronger. It had reminded Shephard just how long he had gone without eating. Twenty four if you left you however long he had been detained. He checked his pockets for food but he only had one chocolate bar that had been melted and put through various abuses during his adventure.

"You're lucky you know. Normally commoners would never be allowed in the Alviss dining hall. But you're a special case so this is an exception."

As they entered he noticed more than a few students look his way, eager to see the odd familiar. He didn't like the attention but one look at Louise told him she enjoyed it even less. She picked up her pace to the nearest empty table with Shephard in tow.

Shephard for one was amazed at all the food in front of him. The smell of sweets, meat, and fruit we're certainly a far cry from the industrial, dead, and stale ones of Black Mesa. He noticed he had salivated a bit and quickly wiped it a way. He reached for a nearby apple when a slap came down hard on his hand sending a wave of pain up his arm.

He shot a glare at the pink haired girl next to him. "What was that for?"

She gave him a 'are you serious' look that made it clear that he had asked a question that had an obvious answer.

"You're a commoner. Go to the kitchens out back." She instructed.

Deciding maybe the serving staff would be better company he set off. Maybe he would even see Siesta again.

* * *

"Oh! Mr. Shephard!" Speak of the devil. He had just entered the kitchens when the maid from last night came up to him.

"Morning Siesta." He nodded at her.

The girl blushed a bright red, hand beginning to fiddle with her skirt. "Oh, you remembered my name?" she chirped happily.

He smiled at her, the second time since he met her."Well yeah, so far you're only the second person I've met who was actually worth remembering."

She blushed brighter, hands twisting around her skirt so hard he thought it would tear. He sincerely hoped he didn't just accidently flirt with her. Because it was true, honestly besides Colbert everyone had been quite the jerkass to him and he would rather forget about them.

"I wanted to remind you to pick up your clothes."

He closed his eyes in frustration. How the hell he forgot he wasn't even wearing his own damn clothes was beyond his ability to speculate.

"Thanks for the reminder." He smiled bashfully.

For some reason even that caused the girl (who was nearing the color of a tomato) to let out a small 'Kyaa'. So he didn't imagine that sound. He didn't know what to think of that.

"Also, a package came for you, I tried to get it to you as soon as possible but I must have just missed you. I left it in your master's room."

He raised an eyebrow. "A package? Siesta I've only been here for a day,who would even know me? Who gave you that package?"

"Well it was…" a confused look came across her face as she tried to remember, but she seemed to be drawing a blank."I… this is embarrassing, but I don't remember. All I know is that, whoever it was, instructed me to bring the package to you."

This story sounded familiar. He thought back to the helicopter ride to Black Mesa. His teammates we're trying to strike up some conversation with him. They mentioned their suspicions about the operation when Shephard brought up the mysterious man hanging around the base. Despite the fact that some of his own squad had attested to seeing him before they then said that no one else besides Shephard had seen him.

Great. He can erase himself from memories, as if he needed another reason to fear Him.

"I'll check it out, thanks." He was about to leave when something fell out of Siesta's pocket. A bright pink bottle with a flower on the side, a cork stopper at the top, with an unknown liquid sloshing around inside.

He gave her a questioning look. "Oh, this is just something one of the students dropped. I'm still trying to find the owner." She explained putting the bottle back into place.

He nodded in understanding and then set off back to Louise's room, his hunger forgotten.

* * *

The 'package' turned out to be a small wooden crate sitting on the bed. Siesta must be stronger than she looked if she was able to carry it here all by herself.

Getting ready just in case Shephard drew the first weapon he had picked up at Black Mesa, his pipe wrench. Marker writing on the side indicated it had belonged to one Jack Ryan before he had scavenged it. Although why Mr. Ryan was using a metal pipe wrench to fix electrical wires was beyond him.

Pushing his internal thoughts aside he cautiously made his way over to the bed, ready for anything. He undid the latch, slowly opened the top, and something that should have been on an alien planet lunged at his face.

He yelped in surprise, swatting the thing aside with his free hand. Just as he was about to bring his wrench down however he stopped. He knew this creature.

"Sparky?" he called out to the blue insect lying still on the floor. His heart sank as he realized what he had done.

Which then shifted to anger once said insect got up, clicking happily in a slightly mocking tone.

"Hey I thought I killed you, that isn't funny." He reprimanded the insect.

Said insect merely jumped up and latched onto his right arm, clicking contently as if he missed his usual spot. Shephard merely sighed. He would have some explaining to do when people saw his shockroach.

He remembered when he first picked him up. He killed an alien with one eye and four arms that was using the roach to shoot electricity at him. While he was catching his breath the insect decided to latch onto his arm, much to Shephard's shock. As he was about to hack it off with his knife a headcrab lunged at him and he somehow managed to do something which caused the insect to fry the parasite in midair. He decided to keep him after that.

A very intrigued scientist Adrian had encountered shortly afterwards had insisted on examining the creature and informed him that the xenobiologists involved in studying the various races encountered during portal travel had been calling the species a "Shockroach". They were thought to have been created by the larger aliens with two legs, four arms and one eye that carried them and which had been trying to kill Shephard most of that day. The fact a shockroach could only survive a short time without a live host was considered likely a failsafe of sorts that had been genetically-engineered into the weaponised bug.

They needed a host. So how did Sparky survive all alone in that crate?

Turning his attention back to the crate he opened it again and was met with two familiar faces.

Face number one: Gill the baby shock trooper, a baby version of the four armed aliens. He had picked him up out of pity mostly (he could make the most mournful whimpering) but the green amphibian earned his keep when an alien teleported behind him and in his panic had somehow made him spit out a glob of… something which promptly turned said alien into ludricious gibs. He purred indicating he wanted to be petted which Shephard wasted no time in doing. God he spoiled him.

Face number two: Barney the barnacle. He had picked him up out of necessity really. Some scientists had removed this one from its gestation point and found out it be used as a makeshift grappling hook. It was strong too; it could easily hold Shephard's two hundred pounds without even struggling. Of course his first experience with a barnacle was when one wrapped its tongue around his wrist and broke it trying to drag him to its mouth.

Even though he was the most stoic of the aliens even Barney seemed happy to see Shephard again as he kept licking him with his tongue. Heartwarming but gross.

"Oh man, Louise is sure in for a surprise."

Barney made a noise which Shephard interpretated immediately after hearing it every single time he came across a human.

"No eating her Barney."

* * *

**All right Chapter two is up! I would have done this sooner but the internet crapped out on me for three whole days. This chapter basically deals with Shephard making the transition from being in a underground facility full of aliens that want to kill him to now being in a high school anime and being unable to tell which is the more nightmarish. Wait till he finds out it's a harem, one ha ha ha!**

**Let me know what you think. Also I would like to credit Shephard's Mind for those names for the aliens. Big thanks to those people who faved and reviewed, seriously thank you. **

**Also bit of trivia: the haircut Shephard has is the high and tight haircut.**

**The vortigaunt in the dream is the All Knowing Vortigaunt, basically the Meta guy. He won't be a major player in this story.**

**Please, constructive criticism in appreciated. **

**Edit: I noticed i left out a sentance in the shockroach explination. I quickly fixed that.**


	3. Breakfast with friends And Louise

A Familiar Force

**Wow. That's a lot of faves. Well it's a lot for me anyway, and considering this is a ZnT crossover I must be doing something right. Even so this chapter was just plain agonizing to write but I don't know why. Oh well, if I screwed something up be sure to let me know and I'll fix it as soon as possible. Thanks for the support everyone!**

* * *

Shephard looked at the duo of aliens on Louise's bed, Sparky still refusing to come off his arm. Whatever emotion possessed Barney seemed to have left him and he was back to being stoic again. Gill meanwhile was back to whimpering again now that his petting has ceased causing Adrian to roll his eyes. He could be a little melodramatic sometimes.

Thoughts on how he was supposed to care for them were currently going through his mind. Barney would be the easiest to feed as barnacles usually stayed in one place their whole lives so he guessed his metabolism was slow. Shephard thought he just liked eating for the hell of it.

Gill would probably accept the fruits and vegetables of this world when he got hungry enough. He had never seen the baby shock trooper eat any meats but he didn't think it was a good idea to feed him pieces of alien and human he had found. Considering his regurgitations we're explosive he didn't want an accidental discharge.

What Sparky ate however was still a mystery as the shockroach had never even expressed an interest in anything he had come across. Oh well. He figured he would find out soon enough.

While contemplating his companions food preferences he was reminded of his own hunger when his stomach began its grumbling again.

He decided to put the barnacle back into the crate to avoid any possible undo attention. And Shephard was still a little annoyed with him because the damn thing kept nipping at his fingers whenever it got the chance.

"If someone does open this crate, don't eat them." he commanded the alien.

"No eating" he said again when the barnacle made some noise of protest."I'll bring you back some meat. But only if you behave, you got that?" A gurgling noise indicated an affirmative.

Putting the crate in a corner the insect on his arm piped up again, concerned about putting Barney back in the crate.

"It has air holes in it, besides out of all of you I think he draws the most attention." Sparky's chattering had reminded him of something.

Looking at the roach he remembered that they naturally produce electricity. And that his suit needed power. Quickly putting two and two together he opened a patch on his suit and pulled out a cord, one that would allow him to siphon off electricity from any source. While the suit also drew power from his own bioelectricity it simply wasn't enough to power everything.

"Okay, give it your weakest shot. I don't want you frying the system."

Putting the insect' right in front of the end of the cord it let out a shock that fed right into the cord. The counter for his energy went from 0 to 15.

A few more repeats and his vest was back at full power, the barely audible hum of the more advanced components kicking in was a comforting sound. He was now capable of surviving a point blank shotgun blast however unlikely it would happen in this new world. He should know: they made him take one in training. He could practically hear his drill instructor now.

'_WE'LL HAVE YOU EATING DANGER, AND CRAPPING VICTORY!'_

What an asshole.

"I am fully charged." He muttered to himself.

While he was letting the cord slide back into place Sparky decided to jump off his arm straight onto Louise's bed, burrowing under the covers. Just what was his problem now?

"Sparky, unless you're planning on taking a dump in there, get out."

No response.

"You know I could just walk right out that door. Maybe come back in, oh maybe five minutes. See if that failsafe is still working."

Finally the insect poked its head out.

"You uh… didn't really take a dump right?" he asked. As funny as it would be he knew who would have to spend all day cleaning the bed.

Fortunately the insect clicked in the negative. While he wanted to ask why he jumped in the first place his hunger was making itself more apparent by each second. Holding out his arm the roach jumped. Onto his left arm.

As soon as the insect latched on Shephard felt… something. It wasn't painful per se but was definitely an odd sensation. Apparently it surprised the shockroach as well because it fell to floor making a series of confused noises. He looked at his hand and saw the runes actually glowing before they died down again.

Well that was new. It seemed these runes weren't just for show. He felt them, activating for lack of a better word, when Sparky latched onto his arm. He needed to investigate this further.

"All right. Let's try that again. You ready Sparky?" The insect hesitated but chirped in affirmative regardless.

Once again he held out his arm and once again the insect latched on, this time both prepared for the sensation. He could feel something emanating from the runes and flowing into the roach on his arm who was squeaking nervously, instantly regretting this decision.

_Oh just calm down Sparky._

Much to his surprise, the shockroach did calm down. Or at the very least stopped struggling and squeaking. He hadn't even said anything. Unless... Well it was magic he was dealing with here.

Using his thoughts he ordered Sparky to get off his arm. Not a second later he detached his legs and leapt to Shephard's other arm, still not completely used to runes strange properties. So they caused him and the alien to become mentally linked? To an extent at least. He couldn't hear any of Sparky's thoughts but he might be able to command the roach through his mind. This piqued his interest.

After reassuring the insect that if anything went wrong he would stop he latched on to his left arm again. He made a few more mental suggestions all of which Sparky obeyed which confirmed his theory. He looked at the runes on his hand. He could practically feel the power radiating from them. He wondered if it affected Sparky's electricity itself.

_Maybe I can charge him up to see… wait. Charge up? I can charge a shockroach? Where did that idea even come from?_

Apparently said roach took those multiple 'charges' as a command because Shephard noticed a ball of electricity forming on the end of the insect's mouth. And it was getting bigger.

Eyes widening when he remembered just where they were Shephard made a dash for the window, mentally saying 'Hold it' over and over.

The second Shephard thrust his arm out the window a blue streak of electricity flew from the roach on his hand and into a stone tower he had inadvertently aimed at. He could see dust and chunks of stone come loose from the impact leaving roughly the size of a basketball in the side.

Oh yeah, power definitely increased.

Deciding to honor the deal he let Sparky jump to his other arm, the insect happy that he was off that cursed arm.

So apparently these runes weren't just for show. But why did nothing happen when he held the other two aliens? Picking Gill up he looked for any signs of the runes activating but nothing happened. He put his left hand on Gill's head and again nothing. Why weren't they working now?

He looked at the runes on his hand with renewed interest. And suspicion. The fact that they caused him to become _mentally _linked with Sparky linked was not lost on him. These damn runes were reaching into his mind, and he was more than a little concerned about just what the hell else they might be doing in there.

He grunted. He was going to have a nice long chat with Louise about just what these runes might be doing to him.

His stomach growled. After breakfast he decided.

* * *

With Gill now nestled in his arms he made his way back to the dining hall. The baby shock trooper was even hungrier than him as he kept sniffing the air and was getting more restless. The smells were probably like a siren call to the hungry alien. As they entered Adrian was slightly worried that he was wrong in his assumptions that Gill wouldn't attract attention but that subsided when, apart from a few curious looks at the new animal Gill avoided causing a scene. If anything they looked at him with more interest than the alien.

He looked around for pink hair identifying his master but found none. Good. Maybe now he could eat in peace, though if what she told him about masters and familiars held any water she would likely sense he was happy and would rush to put a stop to it as soon as possible. He would have to make this quick then

Making his way to an unoccupied table he sat down and looked over the assorted food trying to decide what to eat first. Or rather what to feed Gill first. Even though he hadn't yet developed an eye his sense of smell was strong and he was making his hunger evident by constantly rubbing his head against Shephard's arm. Sometimes he questioned who was really in control here.

Relenting under the pressure he picked an apple from the table and held it in front of the alien. After a few investigative sniffs he promptly ate the apple in one bite.

"Gill, you might want to learn chewing your food." The alien gave no indication he had heard him. He just purred in want of seconds.

So he fed him some more, grabbing different foods seeing what he liked and didn't like. He had even found out that he was indeed willing to eat meat, as indicated by one bare chicken leg bone, the meat picked clean off in one bite. He hadn't really taken his advice on chewing however and Shephard knew that was going to end up coming back to haunt him.

Well as long as he didn't feed him right before a battle he should be good.

Finally he seemed content and nuzzled deeper into Shephard's arms letting the food coma take him. Shephard meanwhile watched Sparky, who had once again shown complete apathy to the smells and sights of food before him. Maybe shockroaches just didn't get hungry?

"Sparky" he discreetly asked "You want anything?"

He received a negative from the insect. Well whatever suits him Shephard supposed. He however was still hungry and picking up an apple he took a bite into the soft shell and instantly flavor exploded into his mouth, his hunger amplifying the flavor from the fruit. He was sure he had a somewhat goofy grin on his face but he didn't care, this was the first food he had in a whole damn day and he was going to enjoy every second of it. Or he was until he felt that he was being watched.

He took a chance to look around and see if anyone was watching. A few students were indeed watching him, almost insulted that a commoner was enjoying himself at the same level they were. He returned their glare, the nobles constant abrasive attitude starting to wear his patience down.

It was at that time a certain raven haired maid chose to interrupt the lovely glares being sent his way with a chipper attitude.

"Ah Mr. Shephard! Did you find the package that was sent for you?" she asked putting herself between him and the glaring students.

He smiled. Her cheer was the most infectious he'd ever encountered. "Why yes I did. And I would like to thank you for bringing it all the way to my masters room." He said sincerely.

She just waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Oh it was nothing."

She took note of the strange creature in Shephard's arms. "What is that?"

He smiled slyly. "A rare and exotic creature from outside Tristain borders. Apparently whoever sent it to me, for whatever reason, figured I would be the best caretaker." He felt this was easier than saying he was an alien from another dimension.

"Does he… bite?" she asked eyeing the creature.

"Nah, he's a big softie. Wanna pet him?"

He held Gill out, the alien holding its head out to the source of the new voice.

Tentatively Siesta reached out and put her hand on the creatures fore head. She relaxed when it started rubbing against her hand and started purring. He liked the maid.

"Did they send you that bracelet as well?" She asked smiling, clearly amused at the alien's affectionate nature.

Well not the excuse he was going for but what the hell. He nodded. "Well I think it looks pretty." She said ceasing her petting and receiving some whimpering from Gill as a result.

Unbeknownst to Siesta she had just made a friend with that comment. While everyone who had encountered Sparky had commented on what an ugly insect it was Siesta had been the first to call it pretty. He could tell that the roach was beaming at the compliment after hearing so many insults.

That and the maid had a unique sense of beauty.

"Any luck with finding the owner of that bottle?" he asked.

"Well I've been asking around and the students say it belongs to Miss Montmorency the Fragrance. They say she's involved with Guichie Da Garmont so I could probably return it to him too but I haven't seen either so far today" she explained.

After a few more words Siesta left to her duties once more.

He was alone again with the shockroach and shock trooper for company. Even though they weren't human they had undoubtedly saved his life more than once and it was comforting to him to have them back.

And the more he thought about it the more he became suspicious. There was only one other time the G-man had helped him. Back at Black Mesa when he was escaping a rising pool of radioactive waste, he had reached the top the exit closed and the window too thick to break through. He thought he was dead but then he saw Him. He merely glanced at Shephard, straitened his tie, and opened the door allowing Shephard a chance to escape.

He tried to find him but he disappeared. Why had He saved him? He did say He admired people who adapt and survive and perhaps just saw that as an unfair end? Or maybe it was because He wanted Shephard alive for this assignment he was currently on? Whatever the reason he knew it wasn't mercy.

No matter how he looked at it His sudden generosity made him suspicious. And this reunion did nothing to affect his feelings about Him. It would take more that to make Shephard a compliant slave. He still had every intention of wringing that scrawny bastard's neck.

"Familiar!"

Once again he found his thoughts interrupted, except this time the intruding party was none other than his master now making her way over to him with a scowl etched on her face. He noticed a redhead and the one called Tabitha trailing a little ways behind her. He guessed they were looking for him but now it seemed they were content to sit back and watch Louise blow up. Well the redhead at least, Tabitha was busy reading a book.

"What are you doing in here? I told you to get your food from the kitchens!" Louise growled out. "And why are you not sitting on the floor like any familiar should?"

God he did not need this. The shockroach on his arm and the shock trooper could sense his discomfort because he could feel Sparky slightly tighten his grip and Gill shuffling around nervously. To them it was probably reminiscent of the times in Black Mesa; they could feel when he was getting ready for a fight or when he felt threatened.

He took a calming breath, for his sake and theirs. Don't start something. Be polite. Be professional. His main regret was that Sparky was now here to witness the ass kissing. He would never hear the end of this.

"I'm sorry master, but it seemed as if someone had sent me a package containing a starved animal that required immediate feeding so I wasn't overly concerned where he got his food." He stated honestly.

She was so focused on sending a melting glare his way that she failed to notice the green amphibian in Shephard's arms. He half expected her to freak out but instead she just cocked her head.

"What's that?"

"A rare and exotic creature from beyond Tristan's borders sent to me by some unknown individual." He said, repeating the explanation he said not five minutes before.

"And did they send you that horrendous looking bracelet as well?"

Shephard suppressed a wince as the shockroach tightened its pincer like legs on his arm at the insult, but thankfully kept quite to keep up the ruse.

He merely nodded in affirmative.

"Who would send you anything? You've only been here for a day!"

"The package was unnamed, but like it or not we're stuck with him."

She shifted her gaze back at him with an incredulous look on her face. "You're kidding right? I am not having that creature around me." she said it as though it should have been obvious.

"Get rid of it." She said simply.

Those words very nearly cracked his façade of obedience right then and there. There was absolutely no way he was getting rid of Gill. Said alien could sense his increased discomfort and released a small growl, thankfully inaudible to Louise. Either that or he just wanted the annoying voice to shut up. He could sympathize. He took another calming breath, this one much deeper.

"Master" he replied in his politest tone possible. Being rude would only cause more problems though he felt he was delaying the inevitable. "Whoever sent it to me did so in the hopes I could take care of it. And since the package was sent to me it makes this creature _my _responsibility. I'll choose whether or not to keep him." He stated polite but firm. He hoped Louise got the message

* * *

Louise just didn't understand. Her familiar was usually obedient, barring that time in her bedroom but she was big enough to admit that she was a bit hasty in ordering him to do that. But why was he making such a big deal out of that big green… worm? When she had suggested getting rid of it she saw his face harden and his arms tightened around the creature protectively.

It was like he was treating it like a child even though he had only known it for a day. She knew there was something he wasn't telling her but she didn't know what.

But that didn't change the fact that he was acting out of line. She needed to reestablish just who was in charge here!

"Familiar, I am _ordering _you! Get rid of that creature!" she all but snarled out in the most unladylike manner there was.

Instead of complying like she had hoped she saw anger flash across his eyes for the briefest of seconds before being brought back under control. He returned her glare second for second hazel eyes locking with pink. It was at that time she noticed just how predatory they looked.

"No" he said simply not even bothering with politeness anymore.

"What?"

"Long version then: I'm not giving up Gill no matter how you loud you yell." He said through gritted teeth.

She blinked "Gill?" She asked disbelief evident in her voice. And disappointment. Out of all the names he could have picked he picked the one the idiot Zerbst would have came up with.

"What's wrong with 'Gill?" he asked. She noted that his cheeks reddened slightly

"You mean besides being painfully uncreative?" she asked sarcastically

"Well what would you have called him then?" he challenged.

She was about to answer but she saw through her familiar's poor tactic "Don't change the subject! Now stop being disobedient and get rid of that thing!"

He just looked at her. His face neutral but at the same time it told her just how displeased he was. He still refused to move. Very Well. It seemed some punishment was in order.

And the creature in his arms could sense that, because as she barely took a step towards them it let out a growl startling the mage.

"S-see! It hates me! It's dangerous!" She exclaimed while pointing an accusatory finger at the creature, while also being careful not let her finder get within snapping distance of its mouth.

"He can just sense evil." Shephard deadpanned wjile also having a faint smirk on the edge of his mouth. Louise at this point was red with rage and embarrassment from the scene they were making. Why oh why couldn't she get a familiar that was incapable of talking back to her?

"You… you stupid familiar! Why are you even making a big deal out of this? You were much more obedient earlier!"

"That's because I was worried about incurring some magical wrath while I was still getting my bearings."

He sighed "Look, I know you didn't want a human as a familiar, and I can tell you right now I certainly don't want to be here. But don't you think it would be in both of our interests to at least try and get along?"

"As long as you follow my orders _without_" she stressed that part_ "_question we will" She huffed.

"I am not some windup toy or animal you can order around. In fact there's really nothing stopping me from just walking out of this Academy and never seeing you again." He stated. Magic or no he was getting royally tired of Louise's attitude.

"W-what? You can't!" she half pleaded. Without her familiar she would get kicked out of the academy for sure. Her mind drifted to unsavory thoughts of what would happen when her mother found out.

While those pleading eyes could have melted most people's hearts Shephard was having none of it. He was beginning to seriously consider ditching her again. With his power vest charged up and his new alien companions he certainly stood a better chance on his own than he did before.

His eyes held no sympathy towards her as he spoke. "Try me."

By this point many students were watching the drama between master and familiar, who were staring at each other each refusing to back down.

"GUICHIE!" a shrill voice called out, the amount of venom present causing her and Shephard to jump a little, bringing both out of

While they were busy arguing another drama was unfolding not far from them, involving the eponymous blonde.

Louise turned around and found Guichie in between a brown haired student and a blonde student who she identified as Montmorency, and a terrified maid off to the side. And they looked like women scorned.

"You… shameless two timing flirt! How long has this been going on?"

"I thought we were special Guichie. My first kiss…" the first year trailed off, moisture beginning to form in her eyes.

Guichie was desperately trying to explain something but the women were having none of it. The brown haired one slapped him and smeared his face with a soufflé. Montmorency slapped him even harder and grabbed a bottle and poured its contents all over his head soaking him.

They both walked away in a huff leaving a sopping wet and humiliated Guichie in their wake, students laughing at his expense.

He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the liquid off his face in an effort to regain at least some of his dignity. "It seems, there has been a mistake. Two lovely ladies reputations have been tarnished, because of a simple misunderstanding. Brought on by the carelessness of one servant." He said rounding on the dark haired maid.

"Do you have anything to say for your thoughtfulness, servant girl?" he asked eyeing the maid.

"I-I, was just trying to…" she didn't get a chance to finish as a backhand from Guichie sent a resounding crack through the air silencing any giggling students instantly. A pink bottle fell from the maid's grasp falling to the floor but refusing to break. It painted a pretty clear picture of what had happened: Guichie had been caught two timing.

Louise looked at the scene with a mixture of disgust and shock. She had been thought since birth that it was the noble's duty to protect the commoners. While she was not naïve as to believe that everyone was worthy of the tile she hadn't expected such a brazen display to happen right in front of her. Espically from a fellow student. He was the one who messed up by two timing and he was prepared to shift the blame onto someone who had the poor luck of being a convenient target.

"You clearly have no respect for your betters. I will have you fired for this." He stated

For a moment she entertained the idea of saying something but decided against it. Then he would likely drag her into whatever this is and without any magic, or a decent familiar she added bitterly, there was really nothing she could do.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her familiar shoved the creature they had been arguing about into her arms and with a stern look said" Hold onto him." He turned to leave but stopped. "And don't bite her." he added to the creature seemingly as an afterthought.

She made to protest but was cut off when he turned and walked towards the noble and maid.

She held on to the wormlike creature as it squirmed in her grasp, clearly displeased at having someone other than her familiar hold onto it.

Through the struggling she watched as her familiar walked up to Guichie with a challenge in his step.

"Hey!" He called out grabbing the attention of the blonde and maid. And everyone else in the dining hall for that matter, all watching to see what would happen.

Guichie had a look of mild surprise, as he eyed the interloper while Siesta was looking even more horrified that someone else was getting involved. And just a little bit of wonder in her eyes as she recognized who it was.

"All she did was return the bottle. There's no need for this." Shephard stated eyes locking with the boy.

"You… you are the commoner who insulted me. Stay out of this, this does not concern you!"

"Neither does it concern Siesta. You're the one who was seeing two girls. And now you're trying to cover your own ass by blaming someone else. Just what did those girls see in such a lying, cowardly, unfaithful loser like you?"

The amount of gasps from that statement made Shephard worried about the amount of oxygen left available.

"You will apologize for that" Guichie said slowly "Or I will make you."

"I'm not apologizing for you acting like an entitled brat."

Guichie at this point merely sighed. "Very well. It seems as though I'm going to have teach someone else the proper way to address the nobility. I challenge you to a duel." He said in a rather overdramatic way in Shephard's opinion.

But it worked as another round of gasps came from the students watching. He could have sworn the loudest came from Louise.

"Duel? Right here right now?" he questioned, body tensed ever so slightly as he eyed the blonde for any signs of attacking.

"No not here you barbarian, I could never stain the dining halls of fellow Nobel's with your filthy blood."

Truth be told he didn't want to fight Guichie. He wasn't scared of him personally but he was wary of his magic. He had no idea how mages fought and running into battle with no info on your enemy is just plain stupid. Then again if he backed out now Siesta was still going to get fired for this idiot's mistake.

He glanced at her, her eyes holding a mix of wonder and horror. She knew her fate was not in her hands that it was in the hands of someone who was more powerful than her and who didn't give two shits about her. She felt powerless. He knew that feeling all too well.

"Fine, I'll duel. But on one condition: no matter what happens to me Siesta is not to be fired or harmed in any way. Deal?"

Guichie considered for a moment. "All right. You have my word once I am finished beating you the servant will not be harmed. Meet me in the Vestri court in ten minutes and you shall know fear." He said in most threatening voice possible, which was heavily undermined by the rose in his hand and his open shirt in Shephard's opinion.

Nodding he turned and walked back to Louise dimly noting the look of shock on her face. He picked Gill from her nearly limp arms and started making his way back to the laundry room to retrieve his combat uniform. He looked back at his master to find she was still staring off into space, muttering something about her familiar just committing suicide.

He knew he could have said no. He could have let Siesta take the fall and it probably would not have affected him in any way. But he just couldn't. Siesta had been nothing but kind to him and not sticking up for her would just feel wrong. It seemed some of his idealism was still alive and kicking.

He spared a glance at the shockroach on his hand and smirked. He may not any idea what he was getting himself into but neither did Guichie.

* * *

**Like you all didn't see the Guichie fight coming from the very first letter in the summary. **

**First things first, thank you to all who reviewed and faved. And a big Shout-Out to ThennaTheWhite who faved and reviewed. Go check out her/his fic STALKER Zero; seriously Louise fighting mutants is awesome.**

**All right free advertising out of the way. Now I know how overdone the Guichie fight is, believe me I know, but once it's out of the way I'll be drifting away from the canon plotline as we go along. Trust me, I have plans.**

**I hope I got the mechanics of the runes down right but if I didn't let me know.**

**As always constructive criticism on how to improve is always appreciated.**

**And again Enjoy!**

"

"


End file.
